Shade
Personality As he went to the H.I.V.E. Academy it is still unknown if he really is good or not. He never hurts the villains he attacks, only captures them. He prefers to be alone while in the Titans Tower. His room is lightened up by candles, which barely produces any light at all. He has a small hatred towards the twins and easily complains about whatever he is made to do, which he doesn't like to. As he is the complete opposite of Flame, he dislikes her as well. It is unknown how he feels towards Bullet, other than his leader. History Shade was always a somewhat goth type of kid when he was still in school. He came from England and his parents were both disappointed of him, because both his parents were class presidents in their schools with top grades, but Shade only had average grades through every semester. They always expected more of him, than he could give them. This drove him to nearly hate them. he was given more homework than anyone else, more tests and expensive private tutors, which either made him look dumber than the others or richer and with higher class. He secretly moved to the USA to get away from his parents and start a new life there. As the airplane flight was too expensive and he was not in good enough shape to swim across the Atlantic Ocean, he got across by a fishingboat. Every day aboard, he was in danger of falling out and drowning. Once on American land, he swore to never travel by boat again, no matter what. He arrived in North Carolina. From there he traveled to Boston and began new life there. Once he started school in Boston, he discovered that he had superpowers. This was something he was not excited with at first, because he wanted to blend in like everyone else there. He tried to hide his powers from the public, but failed. He accidently created a shadow demon during lunch when he was fun of. The shadow demon injured the girl who made fun of him and he left to never return to the school. Frustrated over what he had done, he believed that with his "dark" powers, he was meant to be evil. he trained for a long time to master them. After robbing several banks, he was contacted by the H.I.V.E. Academy and accepted as a new student. With other unnormal people around him, he felt a bit more comfortable and "normal". He did not enjoy the strenght training or the classes he had to attend, but he loved the battle training. Ever since his discovery of his powers, he's had a hard time to be in a cafeteria. He always sat alone and was not too happy about the food. Over a short period of time, he was bullied by another student. This resulted in him attacking him hard, but without injuring him and was punished by Brother Blood. Since he didn't like any of the school-related stuff there, only the fighting, he left to go freelance. A year after, when passing through a city, he came across a robbery in a lab and he felt like he should attack them because they broke the law. When he caught site of the enemy, he recognized them as the one who bullied him in school and other H.I.V.E. students. Appearantly they also left, but because they didn't feel like the rest of the school was as evil as them. Shade proceeded to fight them alone, but he overestimated his strenght and did not want to hurt them much. He was almost defeated when the Teen Titans arrived and defeated them. Though they escaped, the Titans thanked Shade for his assistance before they arrived and he was made an Honorable Titan. He was asked to overlook the North-Eastern part of the US as well as a part of Canada. He said yes and was stationed up in Maine with two others who he did not know. Together they formed the Titans Northeast and fought every villain who showed up in their region of the country. Powers & Abilities Shadow Manipulation: He can manipulate any shadow around him and use them as offence against whoever he is fighting. They then takes physical forms of demon-looking creatures and fights him/her. They can take physical forms when punching, but takes a smoke-like form when hit, to avoid damage. When finished or destroyed, they return to the shadow where they were taken from. Shade can also form the shadows to strings and bind someone to something/someone else, as well as being able to pierce through the target. Shadow Teleportation: He can teleport between shadows and use any kind of shadow for this. He sinks into the shadow and rises from another one. He can teleport over great distances and once he has fully sunk into the shadow he was in, he will rise up from the shadow he selected. Trivia * He's my main character * He is still a little confused if he's good or bad, due to that he does not want to hurt anyone he battles * He is the complete opposite of Flame and often argues with her, but they both unknowningly likes eachother Category:Male Category:Titans Northeast Category:Titans Category:Characters